Unexpected visitor
by orchid1982
Summary: Sharon finds an unexpected visitor on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Andy will only be mentioned in this follow up, but I will get back to him soon, I promise!**

**And again thanks to all the people who took the time to review, I really appreciate it!**

**Unexpected visitor, part one of three.**

She had already kicked her shoes off and changed her blazer for a cardigan. Rusty had this school project to work on, so she didn't expect him home yet.

Just as well, Rusty's mood changed by the hour. She wasn't sure whether she'd be in for one of his cranky moods.

It had been a long day. Provenza had picked out this day to be more grumpy than ever. He was more distant towards her, since the last operation they'd all been on.

She had asked Andy, whether it was something she'd said or done. He had been a bit evasive, telling her not to worry about it. Grumpy was Provenza's middle name.

With a huge stack of papers on her desk, she had looked forward to steal some 'alone time' with Andy. She would join him for lunch. Their eyes had met. He'd go first ans she would follow within a respectable five minutes. Of course Taylor had used that time, of all times, to visit her office and nag at her.

Her cheek muscles still ached from the tight smile she'd given him. The only way to mask her annoyance. By the time he had finished, so was Andy's break. So she had lunch in her office instead.

It was hard to find the time to be together. Them being colleagues, made it more complex and so did the presence of Rusty. She wouldn't put the burden of a developing relationship on him. He had already been through so much in his life. His mother, had been in a long line of changing relationships, that she had exposed him to.

She would like to give the boy some much needed stability. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to share her attention, her affection. That she would forget all about him, or stop caring for him, now she had a man in her life.

When her children had been still at home, she had never dated any men either. It had been even unthinkable inviting them into her home. This with Andy was different, but still…

Andy was so supportive. Had agreed with her an assured her, that if they'd be patient, this would work out.

He was great with Rusty as well. Had Rusty been distant towards her, he'd taken an instant liking to Andy. She was grateful to Andy that he'd taken the effort to talk to this troubled teenager. Spend time with him to help him deal with all the turmoil in his life.

She knew from her talks with Andy, that he had a troubled relationship with his children. It was such a shame. When she saw his interactions with Rusty, the guidance he was giving him, he was a wonderful role model.

It spoke for him, that he blamed himself, for the bad relationship with his children. Took all the responsibility, for his bad behavior in the past.

Richard had never blamed himself, for the less than perfect relationship, he had with their children. He had always wanted a relationship based on his terms. She had been able to play the role of mediator, when they were still younger. She had always made them at least talk to their father, when he called. She had also invited him for Christmas or their birthdays. Allowed him to stay at their home.

She knew he loved their children, but his ego and his drinking had come in the way, more than once.

Unfortunately their children had seen his ugly side, more than once as well. Grace not as much, as she was still so young , when they had separated. Samuel was four years older and he had seen more than she would have liked him to see.

So she understood Andy's guilt. If only Richard, shared the same guilt, but he didn't. She wasn't even sure whether he could comprehend, why she had insisted on a legal separation, all those years ago.

No matter what happened though, he was still and always would be, their father.

After today she was too exhausted to cook for herself, so she hoped there was something eatable in the fridge. She was halfway on her way, as the doorbell rang. She frowned, not expecting any visitors, hoping Rusty hadn't lost his keys.

Opening the door, the huge bouquet of red roses was hiding it's deliverer. She couldn't help, but smile. Another side of Lieutenant Flynn. Andy must be a hopeless romantic. She made a mental note to thank him genuinely. He couldn't know that she had never been font of red roses. This was so sweet of him, to try and cheer her up like this, after a hard day at work.

Her smile soon disappeared though, as the bouquet of flowers were lowered and she saw their carrier.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected visitor, part two of three.**

He took in her presence. Even in a cardigan, she could pull it off to look sophisticated. She didn't look happily surprised, probably had expected someone else. He studied her more careful. She looked a bit tired. Too bad, he wasn't too font of her cranky.

"What are you doing here?"

Yes, definitely cranky.

"That's not a very nice welcome. Especially not as I brought you these beautiful flowers."

She sighed, as he strode passed her into the living room.

"Still don't like red roses, Richard."

As usual he ignored her, putting them down. Turning around, with this charming grin of his. Once she had fallen for those charms of his. A long time ago, when she was still young and naïve. All it had taken back then was his smile and his charms to fall deeply in love with him. Nowadays she was immune.

She had seen too much of that other side of Richard Bradford. The side that was used to getting his way, always. Made him a better lawyer, but a lousy partner.

"So how are you?"

"Let's skip the courtesies. It's been a long day for me, Richard. Why don't you just tell me why you're honoring me with your presence today."

"Do I need a reason to visit my wife?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Here, as in town, or here, as in with you?"

She bit her lip, already beginning to lose her patience with him.

"Both."

"I'm called in for a consultancy on a case."

As long as she had known him, he only had done the major cases. He'd be leading those defense teams, not playing second fiddle. So for him to be a consultant now… What was there to gain for him, she wondered.

"And I believed I could stay here."

That managed to caught her attention.

"Here?"

There was shock in those beautiful green eyes of her. He liked toying with her a bit.

"Yes, I've stayed in the guest room before. Wouldn't mind sharing your bed either."

"Richard."

"Well, we are still married."

She gave him a stern look.

"Just kidding… the guest room would be fine."

"No."

"No?"

Richard didn't like hearing 'no'. He never had. When they had just dated, he'd say on many occasions that he wouldn't want to hear 'no' for an answer. Back then, she had believed he had been just flirting with her.

Later she had learned that Richard was the kind of man, who'd never had anything put in his way.

"Never been a problem before."

Although Sharon had been very adamant about the separation, she had always included him in their children's life. He was very grateful to her for that.

" I even believe one of my suits is still here. Did something change?"

"The children moved out, so I'd say yes, that's a significant change."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, in fact the guest room isn't available."

Instead of surprise, she saw a smile appear on his face.

"Oh yes, your little ward."

He knew…it surprised her, and not.

"Yes, Rusty is staying in the guest room."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying in Sam's room."

That was so typical of him.

"I beg to differ. Besides, there's no need for him to move."

She wouldn't dream of it. Not even if she would have a good relationship with Richard. She wouldn't ask this young man, who had come second for almost his entire life, to give up that little space that was his.

"You're not staying."

He became a bit aggravated. Once there had been so much love in her eyes. Now he looked at her emotionless stare. He had always disliked not being able to read her. That calm exterior of hers had pushed him right to the edge, more than once. Cold and aloof, only the tiniest bit of annoyance seeping through, but only because she was tired.

"And that would be because of uhm…"

"Rusty."

"Whatever."

She took a deep breath, trying to control herself.

"You're absolutely sure it wouldn't have anything to do with a Lieutenant Flynn?

With an icy stare he looked at her. The color drained from her face.

"I've heard he spends a lot of time with you."

His possessive tone of voice was so familiar. He was jealous. He had always been, even when there had been no reason to be. He picked up on the littlest things. Blowing them out of proportion. Right in the beginning she had mistaken it for him being overprotective. Had even believed it was sweet.

As their relationship had become more serious, his behavior had become more suffocating.

She had believed marriage would change him. if he would be secure she was his, and his only. They were both Catholics. He knew what marital vows meant to her. Marriage hadn't changed him. It took her a long time to acknowledge, that it was in his nature. He would never change. Not for her, not for their children, not for anyone. Richard's needs always came first.

"You've heard?"

He ignored her.

"You go out with him."

She didn't like at all where this conversation was heading. He didn't have the right. They'd been legally separated for almost two decades now. For the largest part of those years, she had completely devoted herself to motherhood. Raising their children. While he was no doubt entertaining himself with several young ladies.

"And of course you could say you're colleagues…but colleagues don't spend the night, do they?"

She swallowed, looking away with a tight smile on her lips. Hurt played out in her eyes, as he was treating her like she was an adulterous. She slightly shook her head. This was not happening. She wouldn't let him treat her like this.

"You've hired someone to investigate on my private life?"

Her eyes now turned back at him, sharp. The question not as much a question, but a statement. Now she was clearly annoyed. He didn't care though, so was he.

"So you're having a relationship with this Flynn…I can't believe you Sharon. I had someone look into him. The man produced a file larger than the files that normally appear on my desk."

"It's none of your business."

"The hell it is if you're sleeping with this guy!"

"What I do, or don't do, and with whom does not concern you. And now I would like you to leave."

She turned around to walk towards the door, but he grabbed her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and sticking with me as I continue this story!**

**Unexpected visitor, part three of three.**

She grimaced at his tight grip on her wrist. Fixing her eyes on his. She wondered if he had been drinking, or angry because of his bruised ego. Despite of her piercing eyes, he didn't let go.

"I'm not going anywhere as this conversation isn't over! I demand…"

"You demand?"

"You heard me."

"You just didn't hear her."

Both of their heads turned to the small hallway, that lead to the bed- and bathrooms. Rusty was only a few steps away from them. He was staring at Richard with narrowed eyes.

"She told you to let go of her."

Sharon was surprised. It wasn't like he'd been happy to come live with her. Every conversation they'd had in the beginning, had been an argument. It had improved a bit, but things still weren't ideal. Guess she had missed that he did care for her, as he was very protective of her now. Her heart melt.

"Go back to your room, kid."

"Hey, I'm not your kid and I don't have to listen to you."

"He could use some manors, Sharon."

She pulled her arm out of his iron grip, now he had calmed down a bit. Rusty sniped back.

"Look who's talking."

"Rusty."

Sharon's reprimand spoken in her usual calm voice. The kid listened though. He had to hand that to her. She had always been great in dealing with insubordination.

"I believe it's better if you leave now, Richard."

"Yeah."

She looked at Rusty again, tilting her head a bit. The small smile on her lips, softening the reprimand spoken with her eyes.

There was no use in continuing this conversation now. The kid wouldn't leave no matter what look Sharon would give him. He'd seen the same protective look in the eyes of his own son, while he had got older. Boys and their moms.

He walked passed Sharon, towards the door. With his hand on the handle he turned around.

"This conversation isn't over yet, Sharon."

She tried to look calm. While her heart was raging in her chest. There was anger, but she couldn't help the fear seeping into it as well.

She closed her eyes, as the door closed with a loud bang. Turning around a bit startled, as she felt Rusty's tentative touch on her shoulder-blade.

"Are you alright, Sharon?"

She smiled comforting, as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

He did care for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uneasy conversations, part one of two.**

Rusty focused on the content of his plate. Even though she had smiled last night, it hadn't reassured him one bit, as her eyes had been filled with tears. He had done his homework, not even noticing at first, that Sharon had come home. Not until he believed he had heard voices, he had turned the music off.

He had stopped in his doorway , as he had noticed Sharon had a conversation with some guy. It was no one from the division. He didn't recognize the voice. They wouldn't come over anyway. Only Andy had been there a few times, but only to drop him off, or some papers. At least, that's what he had thought.

He looked over at her, they were quiet as they were eating breakfast. Nothing unusual. He hadn't been very talkative with her at all, since he had come to stay with her. Part of her wrist, slipped out of the sleeve of her blazer. It was bruised up pretty bad.

He remembered his reaction, when he had heard she was married.

'Somebody married you?'

He closed his eyes, it had been an awful remark to make. He had just assumed her husband had asked for a separation from her, not the other way around. That guy was an awful man. The way he had been in her face like that. He knew that despite of her calm features, she had been angry and hurt inside. Sharon was a very sensitive woman. No one could tell if you'd met Captain Raydor. He saw her at home though. Learned to read the strain on her face. If you would take the time, you could detect the glitches in that façade she had built around herself.

He wondered if her husband had been violent with her before, if that had been the reason for their separation? Somehow he had the feeling, that they hadn't seen the last of this guy.

"Sharon?"

She smiled warm at him, loving, he had never seen that before, shut it out, as the last thing he would want to admit was, that this woman really cared for him.

"This with Lieutenant Flynn, is it serious?"

She blushed. He must have overheard that part of her conversation with Richard as well. She noticed that Rusty's voice was softer than normal, more hesitant.

"Rusty, I don't know what you heard…"

He could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

"Look, I like Lieutenant Flynn, I'd just like to know if this was a one time thing or more?"

That boy was so much wiser than anyone his age.

"Kinda like to know if he's going to join us at the breakfast table."

"He won't."

Rustly looked confused, as he didn't think of Sharon as one that would bring men home for a one night stand.

"At least, not for now."

"So you do like him?"

"I like him very much."

"And he isn't here now, because…?"

"Because that was something Lieutenant Flynn and I talked about."

Rusty lifted up his eyebrow.

"Maybe it would help if you'd stop calling him 'Lieutenant Flynn'."

She smiled. But somehow she still felt the need to reassure him.

"Rusty, you don't have to worry about my relationship with Andy. It won't change anything for you, okay? I want you to know that."

He blushed and bowed his head. He wasn't used to this, he'd never come first, most of the time not even second or third. Here was this woman, who took him in, took care of him, even while he had been horrible. He had been nothing but rude and hurtful. Still she put him first, was thoughtful of him. He should be nicer to her.

Andy looked over at Sharon's office. She hadn't come out. As she had arrived, only a weak smile on her lips. Preoccupied with something. He had seen it in her eyes. They were a bit dull. He wondered what was wrong with her. It made him a bit anxious.

He'd like to just walk into that office, ask her what was wrong. Sometimes it was hard, that Sharon was so closed. He'd have to do this by her terms, on her pace. She would come to him when she was ready. He'd just had to have faith in that. He wanted to be there for her.

Sometimes he wondered whether she build up that brick wall around her, because there had been no one to share her burdens with. She didn't talk much about her husband. From what he knew about him, he hadn't seemed to him as the kind of man who'd be very sensitive to Sharon's feelings.

He just liked to wrap his arms around her, let her know she was loved. That she was worth to be loved. She hadn't been told that enough in the past. She hadn't been loved enough. And now she didn't know how to deal with such strong feelings. He knew she was afraid to get hurt. Never letting anyone completely in. Not even him, not even after what they'd shared the other night. What had that guy done to her?

Sharon rubbed the space between her eyes. She had been avoiding Andy, afraid he would pinch through her façade. It was already bad enough that Rusty had been witness to that argument with Richard.

That man couldn't have picked out a worst time to reappear in her life. Since Samuel and Grace had both moved out, she had hardly spoken with him. She could count the times on one hand. He was here at purpose. If he couldn't have her, no one could. She sighed deep. It had always been that way. He had pursued her. She'd call it now almost obsessive. Once they were married, he had expected her to be one person and one person only, Mrs. Bradford.

That's why she had kept using her maiden name within the force. There she had been Detective, Lieutenant and now Captain Sharon Raydor. They would see her, and not Richard Bradford's wife. She had always felt like his accessory. She had never been his equal.

Richard loved this. Stirring in what should be a happy and exciting time for her. She was experiencing love, since a very long time and he managed to ruin it, just with his overwhelming and egotistical presence. Right now she should be focusing on these files in front of her. If her thoughts would wander, they should be wandering to having lunch with Andy, or finding a few minutes in private anywhere. Instead she was thinking about Richard and about their failed marriage. That's what Richard Bradford did to her mind and heart, he left it all in turmoil.

Andy frowned, as he saw this man heading straight towards Sharon's office. Tall guy, broad shoulders, expensive tailored suit. His eyes, sharp, focused. He knew where he was heading. Provenza practically bounced from his seat, as soon as the guy had entered Sharon's office. Like he had some juicy gossip story to share. He tried to keep hush tones, while being overly excited. His eyes darting from Sharon's office to him and back, as if he was afraid he'd miss something.

"That's her husband."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been a while, but I'm positive that's him."

Provenza looked at the office, hoping he could pick up something from the conversation inside. Andy looked at her office, wondering what that man was suddenly doing here?

An uneasy feeling settled in the coil of his stomach Like Provenza, his eyes fixed on the office now. Trying to detect what was going on in there. This urge to protect her, to keep her from hurt, suddenly overwhelming.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I'm a bit late, but RL was hectic.**

**Thank you all for following and leaving all those wonderful reviews!**

**Uneasy conversations, part two of two.**

No knock at the door. It didn't surprise her, as she saw who'd just come in. The last thing she needed, was a scene right here at the station. Provenza would have a field day. Undoubtedly being the one spreading the gossip, about what happened in her office, all throughout central.

All coming from his own creative mind. The thought of it gave her a headache, that was the last thing she'd need.

"As you can see I'm really busy, Richard."

"Told you yesterday our conversation wasn't over yet."

"So you come visit me here?"

"Yes, I could do without the interference of that little street punk."

Her eyes widened. "Street punk?"

"I'm sure you're doing everything in your power to make a civilized young man out of him…He still needs a bit of work though."

She couldn't believe him. How dare he interfere in this.

"You just leave Rusty up to me. Last time I checked your name wasn't mentioned on the temporary custody papers."

"But I will be the one, who will have to call our children, when something happens to you."

"Are you suggesting…?"

"What do you even know about this kid?"

"More than you do, and that's more than enough."

"What's happened to you? You were always so perceptive of people."

She hadn't been, she had been blind for some of his characteristics too.

"And now you're blinded by two. Are you so desperate to be loved, Sharon?"

His words stung. He was intentionally cruel. He knew exactly how he could hurt her. She looked away, as she didn't want him to see, how much his words hurt. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

A loud thud on her desk, brought her attention back. A huge stack of papers, held together, by this brown folder. A label on it. 'Flynn'. Andy would tell her what he'd want to share with her. They'd had conversations about his failed marriage, about his children, him being an alcoholic. She probably knew more about Andy Flynn , than he knew about her. Andy gave her all the time and space she needed. It was hard for her to share all the hurtful memories, that were her past.

" Aren't you going to read it?"

"No."

"I read it."

"I'm sure you did."

She was infuriating him with that calm attitude.

"This guy…"

"You're in no position to judge, Richard."

Although her voice was soft and calm, there was so much spite in it as well. Her eyes saying all she wanted to say.

Andy saw through the window of her office, how that guy leaned over the desk, getting in her face. The man looked furious, these large red spots on his cheeks and in his neck. His nose almost touching Sharon's as she hadn't moved an inch. She hadn't even blinked, eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

The man's buldering voice sounded through the walls of her office. He was conflicted. Part of his mind said she could handle it. She was a grown woman, tis was the father of her children, she could deal with him. another part of him just felt the urge to get into that office and knock the guy down for being in her face like that.

He had no idea her husband was living in LA. He wondered whether this had happened regular, when she had still been in FID. Him just barging into her office like that. He didn't know a lot about her husband, not more than the description Provenza had given him, and the little bit Sharon had told him. He didn't even know why they separated. Or why they hadn't just divorced. Just that he hadn't been supportive about her career. There was still so much he didn't know.

Provenza would have loved to be a fly on her office wall. Whatever was said, it was clear that her husband was angry with her. It was official, no one really liked her. Why the man just didn't divorce her, was a mystery to him. they had probably married without a pre-nup. He had been through five divorces himself. Knowing Raydor, she'd hire some lawyer who'd go for the kill and clean him out.

Provenza frowned as he saw that woman from DCFS approaching her office door.

"The Captain is in with someone."

He didn't want her interrupting this, not while he was sitting front row. Andy believed this was a perfect time for an interruption though.

"Go ahead I'm sure the Captain won't mind. This is about Rusty, right?"

Cynthia nodded.

"She won't mind then."

Provenza smacked him on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Show is over, Provenza."

Sharon looked from Richard to the door as someone entered.

"Am I interrupting?"

Richard spoke before her. "Yes."

"No not at all, Mr. Bradford was just leaving."

She looked serious enough to have him escorted out if he wouldn't leave on his own account. He walked towards the door, turning back at her and pointed at the file, he had left on her desk.

"Read it."

She gave him another stare and then smiled as she turned towards Cynthia.

"What can I do for you?"

"We have found Rusty's father."

Her stomach dropped and she stared in shock at the woman who sat in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A beautiful mess, part one of two.**

Rusty had taken the new about his father bad. Yelling at her, accusing her of wanting to get rid of him. Such a contrast with the Rusty she'd seen just recently. Finally opening up to her a bit. So this outburst, hit her twice as hard. She hadn't been able to keep her feelings confined within the walls of her little brick wall. Maybe that's what had caused Provenza's reaction.

After Provenza's interference, he had apologized. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She knew that. Still she was losing the battle with the tears, that were welling in her eyes. She escaped, seeking refuge in her office.

Andy had seen her rushing into her office. Something was off. Shortly after, he had seen Provenza with Rusty. The boy walked with his head bowed. Something had happened.

This was work and they were trying to keep things separated, but he couldn't just keep sitting there, while he knew she was in her office, hurt.

So he decided to go in now. Provenza, occupied with Rusty. And with the others out, he was the only one on the floor. No one would notice.

He didn't knock. She was composing herself fast. But in those few seconds, he saw just how upset she was. Although her back was turned towards him, he could see her hand covering her nose and mouth to stifle her crying. Her other arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

She wiped away her tears, as she had heard someone enter. No matter what brave face she put up, her eyes were red rimmed. Her usual bright eyes, so vulnerable, trails of tears still on her cheeks.

"You okay?"

"Hm-mm."

She had been alone too long. Always feeling like she had to keep up a brave face. Did she really believe, he wouldn't notice how hurt she was? That he wouldn't be able to feel her pain? One look in her eyes and his heart had ached.

He made a few steps towards her. Took a moment to look deep into her eyes, while he touched the side of her face.

"Come here."

He pulled her in his arms, his hand on the back of her head.

She was actually shaking in his arms. Stroking her hair, he breathed out deep, feeling her wet tears on his chest.

"What happened?"

"Rusty believed I would just want to get rid of him."

"He's just lashing out at you, because he's insecure."

"I know…he apologized."

"Hurts anyway, huh?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pressing a kiss on the side of her head. Rubbing her back. Just crying your heart out, was sometimes the perfect remedy. Especially for someone like Sharon, who was used to bottling up all the pain and sorrow that came into her life.

She would just have to learn, that he would always be there for her. He'd share everything with her, the joy and the grieve. She wasn't into this alone anymore. If it were up to him, she would never be alone, anymore.

His warmth, his heartbeat, so soothing. It just felt right. The door wasn't locked. Anyone could come in at any moment, and still she didn't care. Right now he was Andy and she so desperately needed him.

She didn't care about Richard and this file he put together. All that mattered was, that this man, was actually here for her. He would listen to her, comfort her. He'd give her time and space, when she needed it. Would just know, when it was love and attention she'd need.

It was like he had this special radar, that detected her feelings, despite of the brick wall, that she had managed to build around herself.

Rusty felt awful, Sharon had been really hurt. He had never seen her eyes broken like that. The damage had already been done, once he'd seen the hurt in her eyes. Why did he keep doing this to her?

She had been nothing but good to him. She took him into her home, paid for his needs, his schooling. If he was honest to himself, his own mother, had never provided for him,not the way Sharon did. He really had to apologize to her.

As he approached her office, he could see through a crack in the blinds, that Lieutenant Flynn was in her office. He was holding her in his arms. It looked like he was comforting her. He had told her he hadn't meant it. He already had been afraid, that he had hurt her more, than she had led on. He'd better not interrupt now.

Andy gave her one more soft kiss. Distancing himself a bit, bowing his head, so he could look at her face. He studied her for a moment and then decided that she was okay. He smiled at her, resulting in a smile from her.

"That's better."

She wiped away some tears that hadn't dried up yet.

"I must look like a mess."

He grinned at her.

"A beautiful mess."

His eyes caught the file on her desk with his name on it.

"Were you longing for the old days?"

He met her confused look, pointing at the file on her desk.

"That's my IA file on your desk, isn't it?"

She looked at the file, suddenly more serious.

"Can't recall I did something lately to get IA on my back. My new Captain kind of whipped me into shape."

She smiled. "You're not in any trouble."

"Good, I'd hate to get suspended now."

He had a big smile on his face. Then closed the distance between them, so he could kiss her. She smiled, while their lips touched. He was in a bold mood, but that did the trick to lift her spirits right now. As she didn't back away, he deepened their kiss. It had been too long, since he had been able to be this intimate with her. To actually feel her heartbeat against his chest.

He put his hands on her wrists, to keep her as close as he possibly could. He needed this to last longer. Especially, as he had no idea when he could be this close to her again. He hadn't expected her to grimace though.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm overwhelmed that so many of you enjoy this story and continue leaving reviews, being kind and inspire me to read more. Thank you so much and I hope you will enjoy again.**

**A beautiful mess, part two of two.**

Andy looked concerned at her, as he was sure he had seen a flash of pain, wash over her face.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. Last thing she would want, was talk about Richard. He was already influencing her relationship with Andy enough as it was.

"Yes I did."

He looked worried. She didn't want Andy to feel bad over something Richard did.

"No, I've hurt my wrist before…it wasn't you."

He frowned, taking her hand in his. Carefully, revealing her wrist beneath her sleeve. While Andy had a firm grip on her hand, Sharon looked away. She didn't want to see the look on his face. There was no way she'd be able to avoid a difficult conversation now.

Andy looked horrified at the dark blue and purple bruises, that had developed on her wrist. He could tell, it was the imprint of a hand.

"Who did this?"

It wasn't Rusty, she hadn't been around any suspects either. That guy had better not done this to her. He had been in her office, there had been the opportunity. A rage began to build up in his body.

Sharon kept silent, avoiding his eyes.

"Your husband did this, he was here before…I can't believe he did this."

"He doesn't know his own strength."

And that was the truth, no matter what he had done to her. All the sorrow he had put her through, he had never physically abused her.

"I don't care, he shouldn't be touching you at all."

Sharon saw the anger in his eyes. The need to protect her, overwhelming. She had never seen him this protective over her. It wasn't caused by jealousy. It was caused by his love for her. He was concerned about her. At this moment, she realized more than before, just how much he loved her.

"Andy…"

"I could tell he was angry, I should have come in. I…"

"It didn't happen here. We had an argument the other evening."

That made sense, that's why she had been so pre-occupied, quiet…

"And he hurt you…"

"I already told you, he doesn't know his own strength."

He bit his bottom lip. She wasn't going to give him more of an explanation.

No matter what she would tell him, he did not like the guy. She had told him about his dominant nature. He had seen how he got into her face before and now this.

He tried to control his anger. He shouldn't vent at Sharon anyway.

"So does this happen often, him visiting you I mean?"

She could tell there was still a lot of anger and frustration in him, but it looked like he wasn't going to argue with her. Another thing she wasn't used to.

"No, since the children moved out, I hardly spoke with him."

"He doesn't live in L.A. then?"

"No. Richard doesn't really have a stable residence to call home. He goes were his work brings him. I guess he's got an apartment in San Francisco, at least he had a couple of years ago. Like I said, we hardly talk."

"He's here for work then?"

"That's what he said…I don't know though." She sighed frustrated. "He says he's been here to do some consultancy on a case. He doesn't consult though. Richard likes being in the spotlights. I know him already for a long time and I've got the feeling there's more to this."

Andy could tell Sharon was worried about his reasons for being here.

"Would you like to tell me, what the argument was about?"

She smiled. "That file isn't your IA file."

"It's not?"

"Believe me, I've seen it on my desk more than enough, to know, that isn't your IA file."

Andy grinned.

"Richard paid someone to put it together."

"So he knows. How do you feel about that?"

She looked surprised as she had heard insecurity in his question.

"I don't care about him knowing. He doesn't have a say in this."

"What's in the file?'

"Don't know."

"You haven't read it?"

"No, if there's something I would need to know. I'm sure you would tell me."

He nodded, then pulled her near. This wasn't making things any easier. Kissing the side of her face, he murmured in her ear.

"You still sure about this?"

She smiled against his chest. Andy Flynn could be insecure after all.

"I mean, my guess is his reaction wasn't enthusiastic. I'm sure there'll be more reactions like his."

"Would it matter to you, what anyone might say, if they'd find out you're dating me? "

"God no. I love you."

She hummed, a satisfied smile curled on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you al so much for reading, reviewing, my heart warms when I read all those lovely messages.**

**I used a few lines from the show, they're not mine, I just couldn't leave them out either.**

**WARNING: Mention of ABUSE.**

True faces, part one of three.

She hadn't liked Daniel Dunn, almost from the get go. Something in his character, that she had seen before.

Rusty made the decision to spend the weekend with him. She had been anxious from the moment he had left. Had made him promise to call her, if he needed her. His text message had reassured her a bit, but it wouldn't make the uneasy feeling in her stomach go away.

Luckily they had been very busy working on this case involving a dead cop. She had worked very close with Andy. Doing all the interrogations together. It was hard being so close to one another and being unable to act on their feelings.

Now Rusty was away, they would have an opportunity. Last night they had been swamped at the station though. Andy had send her home, as she was exhausted. He had offered to stay at the station. He was so sweet, listening to her worries about Daniel. Taking care of her, making sure she'd eat, sleep.

Finally closing the case, he had agreed to do the paperwork. Told her to go home, take a bath. She would call him later.

Taking of her glasses, she turned on the light. Throwing her jacket over one of the chairs, replacing it for her cardigan. It was then when she saw Rusty's backpack on the chair.

"Rusty? Rusty are you home? What happened?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Is everything alright? Do I owe Daniel a call?"

She stood in front of his closed door, listening to what might happen inside his room.

"Wait, wait, wait I'm coming. Just don't freak out okay"

He opened the door and she gasped in shock as she saw his battered face.

"Oh my God."

"Don't worry I didn't hit him back."

She couldn't care less if he had.

"Come on…"

She guided him towards the living room.

"I just ran and used the hundred dollars you gave to me to get a cab."

"Oh my God, what did he do to you? Come here, let me see you in the light."

She put him down on the couch her fingers tentative as she touched his hair, brushing it a bit out of his face.

"What happened?"

"Annie his obnoxious fiancée was asking me all these like personal questions about like how I'd gotten along with my mother…"

Sharon got up, she should get him some ice to make sure his eye wouldn't be completely shut in the morning. In the mean time she listened to Rusty's story.

"And I thought you know why not let the gay hustling thing out there. And when I did that Annie kind of freaked out and Daniel took me outside to talk and then he accused me of trying to ruin his wedding and then I told him that I couldn't care less about his stupid wedding and then… and then he hit me."

She can still see the shock on the boys face, no matter what he had been through there was still shock over his father's reaction.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Because of that exact pain he saw in her eyes now. She almost flinched herself, as she put the ice pack against his eye.

"Because Sharon I knew you'd be upset."

She looked touched.

"And I wanted to think things through. Look we're passed the ice stage."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am sure. My mother's boyfriend used to do this to me once a week."

She tried to keep up a brave face, not showing him how shocked she was over this information. How much it hurt her to hear all that. As he continued his story, she could only think about Sharon Beck. What kind of mother was she? What kind of mother would let anyone hurt her own child? Slowly she learned the truth about Rusty and why he'd been left at the zoo.

"Did I do anything to apologize for?"

She shook her head.

"No we are passed the apology stage of our relationship with Mr. Dunn." And we have moved on to the please don't let me drive over to his house and shoot him in the head phase."

She touched his cheek with her hand as she tried to take care of his split lip.

"On the bright side, I guess I don't have to get back to Daniel's house, right?"

"No, there's a good chance he will be coming over here."

She would never let him get close enough to hurt Rusty again. Not in any way, shape or form. She was the kind of mother, who'd go to great lengths to protect her children. She had protected her own children, Rusty was no difference. She loved him as much as she loved Samuel and Grace. Children were supposed to be protected by their parents, not hurt. As she looked into Rusty's eyes, she was reminded of the look her, once eight year old son had.

Her hands began to shake.

Rusty saw how Sharon had to steady her arm, so she could make a picture of the bruises on his face. She was so upset, the pain in her eyes. He worried about the chance that Daniel would might come to the apartment. What if he would hurt Sharon too? He knew she was a cop, but her being this upset made him worried.

"Could we call Lieutenant Flynn?"

Sharon looked surprised.

"Just in case Daniel might come over here tonight."

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that. I'll call the doorman, he wouldn't even get up."

"Please Sharon? I'd feel a lot better."

He wasn't asking for himself. Sharon looked like she could use some love and support from the lieutenant. She would never admit it herself. She had made up this stupid rule for herself, no private life displayed in front of him. He knew why she had come up with this rule, and it was really sweet, but he wanted to see her happy.

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took me a while, but I've been so busy at work.

Thank you so much for all the nice compliments, and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

**Warning: Mention of abuse!**

True faces, part two of three.

Sharon had texted him, with the question if he could come over. With Rusty over at Dunn's place, he hoped they could finally be 'together' again. The tension at the station almost unbearable. Whenever she'd touch him, her fingertips accidentally brushing against his skin, this electric pulse would shoot through his body. His senses hyper sensitive.

Whenever she'd walk by, he could smell her, as the slightest breeze would bring the scent of her perfume to him. When he'd close his eyes, he could feel her soft lips, her silky skin. He could hear her hums and soft moans. All the feelings of her heart playing out in those extraordinary green eyes. He needed her so much

The door opened, Rusty in front of him pulled him rather harsh out of any dreams he might have. The disappointment that he obviously wouldn't be able to be together with Sharon, quickly disappeared as he saw Rusty's bruised up face.

"Did Dunn do that?"

He frowned while walking in , scanning the room for Sharon.

"Yeah he freaked out when I told his fiancée the truth about my past. After he beat me up, I used the money Sharon gave me to get a cab home."

'Home'. Sharon would be pleased about that.

"You did the right thing, kid. Where's Sharon?"

"She's changing."

Having heard the door open, Sharon walked fast through the small corridor. Relieved to find Andy already in her living room.

"You're already here."

One look at her and he could tell she was a mess. Dunn couldn't have hurt her more, not even if he had hit her, instead of Rusty. She kept her distance, he knew better than to just sweep her in his arms. She'd come when she was ready.

"So we're going to arrest Dunn?"

Rusty looked with big eyes at Sharon.

"I want him out of my life, right now."

Sharon touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure him.

"He will be."

Andy didn't understand.

"We'll make a deal with Mr. Dunn."

She swallowed. Rusty didn't want this to be dragged out in court.

"Sharon I don't understand. He should be convicted for what he's done. You can't let him get away with this."

"He'll have the choice to sign over his parental rights, or he will be arrested."

"He will, right?" She smiled at Rusty, he was so anxious.

"I believe he will choose the safest option. "

Rusty nodded, hoping she was right.

"Everything will be over real soon, I promise. "

She smiled at him, as she rubbed his arm.

How tough Rusty may seem, he could tell how this had affected him. So he understood why she was doing it this way.

"What's the plan?"

Before she could answer, her cell phone rang. Dunn's name appearing on the screen.

"That's Daniel."

Andy frowned confused, as she let it ring.

"You want me to answer it?"

"No, I want him to come to us. I can't record a phone conversation without a warrant."

Andy grinned, she was smart.

"But you can in person."

"He knows I'm a cop, he knows I'm bound by rules. If he still wishes for a conversation then, well…"

"If he knows that, then why would he come to you?"

"Because by tomorrow, after hours of ignoring his calls, he will be very desperate to fix this. He'll come, honey."

She smiled comforting at him. He should have some faith in her. This was Sharon Raydor they were talking about. He had seen her icy death glare before. Daniel would be no match for her, as by tomorrow all that hurt would be transformed into anger. No matter how calm she would look tomorrow, she would be boiling inside.

Rusty looked at Andy. He remembered the hopeful look he had on his face when he had opened the door. He must have hoped for some alone time with Sharon.

"I'm really tired, Sharon, and I'm getting a bit of a headache. I better get to bed."

"Alright. Try not to worry okay?"

She smiled as he nodded.

"Goodnight, honey.."

"Good night. "

There was a bit of tension hanging in the air, as Rusty walked towards his room. Andy looked at her, all of this, already on top of an exhausting case load. It wore her out. He frowned as he stared into her eyes. There was more in them than just exhaustion and pain over what had happened to Rusty. There was also a much deeper pain, older. One of those scars on her soul. And more he learned about her, he knew that a lot of those scars were inflicted by her husband. He'd like to be alone with that man for just a while, long enough to make him feel how much he had hurt this amazing woman.

"Wanna talk about it?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took me a while, but I've been so busy at work.

Thank you so much for all the nice compliments, and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

And thanks to all the new readers who follow this story!

**Warning: Mention of abuse!**

True faces part three of three.

She had the feeling he was pinching right through her. It was still hard for her to share her feelings. To open up to someone. She knew Andy was serious, he loved her, she loved him, but she had loved before, she had given her heart to someone before and she was still dealing with that heartache. She had carefully build up that brick wall around her, to protect herself. She wasn't sure whether she could handle her heart being stepped on again.

He walked towards her, gently wrapping his arms around her, although she didn't relax into his embrace. She was shutting him out. He sighed, not letting her go. Whispering in her ear.

"I believe Rusty asked you to call me over here, not for himself, but for you. No matter how hard you're trying to mask it. We both see it. Honey, you're a mess."

He heard her swallow back her tears.

"This stirred up something. Something you had probably perfectly compartmentalized. I believe you should talk about it."

She bowed her head. He saw her shaking her head.

"Do you doubt my love for you, is that it?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes locking on his. The perfect mixture of different shades of green, now unclear, because of the tears that glistened in them. So much pain that it sliced right through his heart.

"No, that's not it…"

"He hurt you that much, huh?"

Her eyes closed and tears travelled down her cheeks. He pulled her closer, placing kisses at her hairline.

"I don't know what he did to you…I can see though how much you're hurt and I can't possibly understand how you could hurt such a sensitive and loving woman as you are. I could never do that to you…"

Why was he telling her this? Her husband probably had promised to never hurt her as well. He kissed the side of her face, rocking her in his arms.

"He probably told you the same thing…"

He sighed deep. "How about I'll just hold you for now, give you all the time you need."

He was so caring…so thoughtful. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, as she needed to feel him. Know that he wasn't leaving. She thought about how long she had known him already.

All those years in IA, even though they had mainly argued, he had never presented himself like someone else. Later on when she had been assigned to find the snitch, the talks they'd had, while sharing lunch together. The last months as they'd become much more than just friends.

How long had she known Richard? She surely hadn't known him well enough. Young and naïve, believing he could change, that she could change him. Learning the hard way, she couldn't.

Andy wasn't Richard though. Maybe it was time to tell him.

" It was a bit later than usual, some meeting came up. "

He held his breath for a moment as she'd began to talk. Her voice not a lot more than a whisper.

"When I opened the door, I could hear Richard's raised voice. It took me a moment to actually realize, he was yelling at our son. Our eight year old, who just stood there, while his father lashed out at him verbally."

She swallowed, feeling Andy's hand circling her back. The memory vivid in her mind, like it had happened yesterday, instead of almost twenty years ago.

"I saw the opened bottle of wine, the glass, which never seemed empty. Knowing that there probably was no direct reason for him to explode like that. I had never seen him lashing out at our children before though. Normally I was the one he'd act out to. Yelling, spiteful words, the pleasure in his eyes as he knew his words would hurt me. He took pleasure in that. I would have never thought he'd act the same towards either of our children though."

'Bastard', that's all he could think. Taking it out on his wife, his children. He hadn't been world's best husband and father. Also due to alcoholism. He had never hurt his children though, not mentally, not physically. He had hurt them in other ways, like never being around, spending the hours after work in a bar. Shouting matches with their mother only occurred when she'd been drinking too. They had been poison for one another.

Richard Bradford was just mean in character. The other day in her office, he didn't get the impression that he was drunk.

"I came in between Samuel and Richard. Telling him that he had crossed a line, talking to our son like that. There was this rage in his eyes and before I knew it, his hand lashed out, slapping me in my face. For a moment I just stared in shock, touching my cheek as it stung. He had yelled at me before, had been mean, but he had never hurt me physically."

Sharon swallowed blinking back tears as the memory was more vivid than she had imagined it to be.

"Our eyes met and I could see shock in his eyes as well. I believe he had sobered up instantly. But too late. I put some things in a weekend bag, for the children, me, then I got Grace out of her bed and we walked out of that house. Never came back."

Andy pulled her near, so he could give her a small kiss. He just had to be close to her, feel her, have her feel him.

"I went to my parents. Relieved they were out of town for a few weeks. That gave me the time to arrange everything. I hired a lawyer, had him deal with custody matters, the legal separation. I took a leave of absence from work, until everything was settled. I bought this apartment and we moved back to L.A."

He wondered about what she didn't tell him. This was the short version, the uncomplicated one. Richard didn't strike him as the man, who had just simply let them leave.

"It had happened once and I would never let it happen again."

"You did the right thing."

Closing his eyes he pressed his lips against her forehead. God knows what could have happened to either her or the children if she had stayed with that guy. Grateful that she had made the choice to walk out on him.

"When I saw the look in Rusty's eyes today, I was thrown back into the past. I saw Sammy's eyes, the shock over his father's reaction, I just…I should have protected them better."

"No, not gonna let you do this, You're a good mom…When I see you with Rusty I see prove of that. You're a good mom, Sharon."

She wasn't the crying kind and now it seemed as she couldn't stop. Like the flood gates had opened and all the anguish she had bottled up for years was set free. Gently he stroke her back, preoccupied as his mind was far away. It was with that bastard of a husband of hers. He'd better not run into that guy anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Because I'm awfully behind here on . I'm so sorry for that as most of my readers are right here.

I have already posted these to my LJ page, so you might have read it already.

Thank you for all the nice reviews I'm still getting.

**Collision, part one of two**

With a huge smile on his face, Andy walked around the station. He couldn't be in a better mood. After getting Dunn out of the picture, they had all went out to celebrate. He hadn't expected anything, when he gave them a ride home. Hoped for Sharon to invite him in for a cup of coffee or something, but with everything Rusty had been through the last couple of days, he knew Sharon was even more protective of him now. She had invited him in though, and more. After Rusty had excused himself, she had actually taken him by the hand and to her bedroom.

'Rusty?'

'He knows.'

Two lovely words, saying much more than that. Rusty was okay with it all and that meant another stage in their relationship. It had been so good to spend the night with her, wake up next to her. A smile curled on his lips as he recalled the image of her next to him, as he had opened his eyes. She looked so peaceful, a satisfied smile on her lips. The rays of sunlight shining on her beautiful hair, making it look more radiant than ever as it revealed the red highlights within its auburn color. He could drown, in the image of her.

"Earth to Flynn, earth to Flynn."

Provenza ripped him away from his beautiful daydream.

"You didn't drink last night and still you're the one walking around here, like you're still not quite awake. And what's with that stupid grin?"

"Nothing can spoil my mood today, not even you Provenza."

"And why's that?"

Andy just smiled, Provenza could keep fishing all he want. For now, only Rusty knew, and they were going to keep it that way. Here at the station they were Captain and Lieutenant.

Sharon smiled as Andy walked around with this dreamy look in his eyes, huge grin on his face. Last night was lovely. He had been so tender with her, so loving. All the tension had disappeared from her body. She could tell that he'd been happy that Rusty knew. He had been very patient. It had been too long since the last time they had been together. Though that's how they 's both felt it.

It was nice to see how last night had affected him. Rusty had rolled his eyes at them this morning. Apparently they had this 'lovey dovey' look in their eyes. He had suggested that if they'd want to keep this quiet they'd better not be looking at each other. It was good to know he accepted this relationship between Andy and her. She was still cautious though, she didn't want him to feel like the third wheel.

Sanchez walked in.

"Suspect is in interrogation one."

"The Captain made clear she wanted to do the interrogation herself."

Sanchez walked to her open office door.

"The suspect is in interrogation one, Captain."

"Thank you, Detective Sanchez."

She walked out, she'd better not ask Andy to join her. He had been her partner of choice repeatedly lately.

"Lieutenant Provenza, would you join me?"

"You sure?"

"Or I wouldn't be asking you, would I?"

He walked out in front of her. She looked back over at Andy to give him a loving smile. As he caught hers, he smiled back. He was so surprised by how relaxed she looked. Love did wonders for her. It made her softer, made them see more of the real Sharon. He liked her even more.

The team joined Buzz in the surveying room while Sharon joined Provenza. Andy stared at the suspect. It was this huge guy, maybe it would have been better if Sanchez and him would have done this interrogation. Sharon could push buttons.

He should let it go, they were close by, she'd be fine.

The first chance he'd got though to take a break from this tension, he took. He was making himself crazy, maybe it were the memories from last night, them being so close. He had to shake the feeling that something might happen to her. Shake the feeling that last time he had this stone weighing on his stomach, she did get in danger.

He took a deep breath, scanning the room for that file he was looking for.

"Flynn right?"

Frowning he turned around towards the voice. His eyes darkened as he saw that guy standing in the doorway of Sharon's office. He'd like to wipe that smug look of his face.

"I don't believe the Captain would appreciate you using her office, as a waiting area."

"I don't believe my wife would mind."

'Calm Flynn', he tried to repeat as a mantra in his head.

This guy still calling her 'his wife'. Territorial, dominant behavior that just pissed him off right away.

"I believe Captain Raydor would mind."

He emphasized her rank and name. Richard just smiled.

"Is that what you call her in bed too? Captain…"

He smirked. Andy could slap him for talking demeaning about her. Like her having the rank of Captain was not an accomplishment.

"You are sleeping with my wife, aren't you?"

Andy just stared as there was no way he was going to take his bait. Richard was there to provoke him, provoke Sharon. He should take her example and remain calm.

There was this sound causing them to look in the other direction. Doors were opening. Sounds of panic. Andy frowned trying to determine what was going on.

'Sharon.'

Not waiting another second he hurried towards the interrogation room.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry this one took me a while to update. I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to comment and I'm still at awe when I see a new follower to this story.

Hope you enjoy!

**Collision, part two of two.**

As Richard had seen the color draining from that hot head Lieutenant's face, he could tell this was about Sharon. His stomach flipped inside his abdomen and gave him a nauseated feeling. There was no time to think, although Sharon's name was screamed over and over inside of his mind. He could still see the back of Flynn, as he ran after him.

Yelling, no voice in particular that he could make out, as they were all speaking at the same time. The yelling was mixed with concerned voices. It was all a jumble. He couldn't make out what was said, adding to his anxiousness. Flashes of colored fabric , interspersed with the color of skin. Sanchez and Tao, struggling with the suspect. It was a total chaos. Then Provenza's grumpy voice, loud above all the others.

"Get him the hell out of here!"

Andy knew him long enough to recognize the panic and the anxiousness in it. He looked around the room, trying to find the place where he knew Sharon had sat. The chair was missing. He was interrupted from his thoughts, as he heard a loud thud to the side of him. His eyes glanced brief to the right. Sanchez finally had the guy pushed against the wall, putting him into handcuffs, subsequently ending the turmoil in the interrogation room.

His attention drawn back to the other part of the room, as he heard her voice. Her voice low, softer than usual. Finally.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

He didn't see her, only Provenza, who sat kneeled down at the ground. His broad back obscuring his vision. Although he had heard her voice, his heart was still beating loud in his chest. He knew Sharon Raydor well enough to know, that her telling Provenza that she was fine, wouldn't necessarily mean that really was the fact.

"You stay down."

The worry in Provenza's voice didn't help him.

"I'm fine…"

He couldn't face her though feeling anxious like this. He didn't want to smother her. She was fine, she said so, maybe she was. With those reassuring thoughts he tried to calm himself, before making one more step, so he could see passed Provenza's back.

"… it's just a scratch."

The scratch, was a gash on her forehead. Halve an inch above her left eye, colored angry red, as the blood was still pouring out of it. A steady trail flowing down the left side of her face. The contrast of the red color of the blood, making her face look paler than it usually was.

"Now help me up."

Her determined, steady voice, dragged him out of his gaze, meeting Provenza, vigorous shaking his head.

"No. You were out."

"I closed my eyes for a few seconds."

She dragged out the last word, clearly annoyed.

"Make it two minutes."

Provenza wasn't going to let go, probably only accomplishing her to get up sooner than she should anyway, as she'd be annoyed and would want to get away from him.

He was worried too, but this was not going to work. This was not the way to deal with Sharon and her stubbornness. She needed space every now and then and this was one of those moments.

"Yelling at her and giving her an additional headache won't help her much either."

A small smile curled on the corner of his mouth. Seeking eye contact with Sharon. Concern was in his eyes, he couldn't hide it. Still he wasn't hovering over her, that was at least something.

Andy reached into his pocket, taking out his handkerchief. His face grimaced, while he pressed it on the gash on her forehead. He still tried to sound neutral.

"Here we go."

She grimaced in pain the moment his hand made contact with the wound on her forehead. A dull ache that shot through her head as an addition to the sharp bouts that felt like needles being stabbed into her eye.

Andy smiled sad at her. "Sorry."

Now the first shock of it all, was over, Provenza realized what had happened in a matter of split seconds.

"It was too late, before I could do anything, he had already made a swing with the chair. It made impact with her first. It all happened so fast."

Sharon touched his hand a soft smile on her lips.

"This wasn't your fault."

Andy frowned while he looked at her gash for a moment. His former white handkerchief drenched with her blood. He looked at the gash underneath, blood still pouring out of it. As he stood closer to her now, he could see the ragged edges of the wound. Although there was lots of blood he could tell this wasn't just a superficial cut.

"I'm afraid that will need stitching. Are you nauseous?"

"A bit..but really I'm fine."

She was contemplating between telling him the truth, as she knew he was worried about her and not wanting to feed that same worry. She was so focused on him that her eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly pushed out of the way.

Provenza and Andy both frowned as Richard, who had been quiet until then, suddenly sat in front of Sharon.

"Oh my God. "

His voice was a bit more high pitched as usual and his eyes flashed from her to the two men now beside her.

"Why haven't you all called for an ambulance yet?"

Both men still frowned as they heard Richard's barking. Andy's annoyance for being pushed out of the way, replaced by surprise, as he saw genuine concern in that weasel's eyes. Maybe this wasn't all about control, did he love her in his own obsessive way after all.

Sharon was well known with the accusatory way of questioning that was well known to Richard. He also liked to lash out at everyone around him. Always blaming other people. That was easy. He wouldn't look at his actions, or what he could have done different. He was right, always. It was the way he had been brought up. Always tended to by other people. Always being the one who would give the orders. No one should reply when not asked. That had probably been his first disappointment in her. She wouldn't always do as he'd say. She wouldn't always accept the things he did. She had a mind of her own and that had caused problems more than once.

"Because I'm fine. Would you stop yelling at my officers?"

He met her annoyance, the only way he knew how to react to her being like this, angry.

"What were you thinking?! I just saw that man, the size of him. And you decide, not only to interrogate him yourself, but you chose to do so with grandpa here!"

Provenza raised his eyebrows appalled. They didn't differ that much in age. "Grandpa?"

Richard narrowed his eyes, shifting his gaze at the white-haired, overweight and clearly appalled man on Sharon's right.

"You must have been fit for your pension years ago. And that's about the only thing you look fit for."

Richard's eyes hinted at his rounded waist.

Sharon saw how Provenza's eyes widened even bigger than before, making you believe they could pop any moment. His face flushed red. He was going to explode if Richard would say one more word. And he would continue, Richard needed someone to blame, Provenza would be the one today. She would not have that. She didn't care about how he would treat his own colleagues, but she wouldn't let him treat hers that way.

"Richard."

Her tone of voice was accusative. He believed he would meet her typical stare as he looked back at her, but she closed her eyes as he did.

She tried to massage the space between her eyes, hoping it would lessen the terrible headache which was coming up. Sure, that it wasn't all caused by that chair colliding with her head. Richard yelling at her wasn't making this any better. His voice drummed in her head in unison with the dull ache that already had been present.

"This is exactly why I don't want you doing this job!"

Concerned Andy looked at Sharon, she wasn't feeling well, she was quiet, closed eyes, focusing on her breathing . This guy was not helping the condition she was in and he would have to protect her. The frown between his eyes deepened, squaring his shoulders, his tone of voice strong, determined.

"Will you stop yelling at her?"

Andy was aggravated. No matter what setting they were in now, he was going to protect her. She was hurt which probably made him forget about anything else. Right now she wasn't his Captain she was the woman he loved and Richard was hurting her. For weeks things had already been tense. Andy always been the one backing off, knowing she was able to deal with matters herself. But at this moment he saw her weak and injured. All bets were off now. She would have to calm him down, let him know that she was okay.

Sharon touched his hand, the warmth of her hand sending a sense of calmth through his veins. He met her eyes for a brief second. Soft green eyes, telling him she understood, telling him she was fine though. She could handle Richard, she had dealt with him for years. This guy was just pushing his buttons so fast, creeping under his skin like some bug.

Richard's eyes were almost a dark black when he clenched his jaw before he addressed Andy.

"Shut up! Stay out of this. I'm having a conversation with my wife here."

The way he emphasized 'my wife' was enraging Andy all over, blood boiling in his veins, focusing on his breathing, knowing Sharon wouldn't want him to blow up. His voice low and calm.

"The conversation ends now, pal."

Andy's eyes flashed a warning to make sure Richard knew he meant it. Richard returned his gaze back at Sharon.

"Would you tell your boyfriend to stay out of this? You are his superior after all."

Sharon's breathing hitched for a second, her eyes big, filled with shock as he just blabbed that information out, while they were surrounded by most of her team members.

Andy didn't look at his colleagues surrounding them. He could imagine the look on their faces. He didn't care much about their shock. The only one he cared about in this room was Sharon. He cared about her feelings a lot more than whatever anyone else was feeling. He saw the shock, combined with the betrayal that almost followed immediately afterwards.

Upon seeing her shock, Richard feigned innocence.

"Oh, they weren't supposed to know? Sharon this is one big mistake, clearly you're not thinking."

As soon as she captured her breath she hissed in a low tone of voice, as if the word hadn't already been out. Rather focusing on him than on the faces of her team members.

"It isn't any of your business."

"The hell it isn't."

He locked his eyes on hers. Sharon narrowed hers, but Richard wouldn't back off.

"You're a mother. What do our children think about this anyway? You changing to the Major Crimes division..and him.?"

While he spoke his last words he hinted at Andy with contempt. Then looked back at Sharon. She just stared for what seemed like minutes. Her green eyes looking into the sea of black that were his. Unable to let go of each other's gaze, a locked stare, as if they were the only ones in the room.

A smug smile curled on the corners of his mouth.

"You haven't told them yet."

It wasn't a question, it was an assumption. It annoyed her that he was still able to read her, after all these years they had been separated. He wasn't a part of her life anymore and he could still get into her mind like that. It was frustrating.

"So they would just find out one day, when I would have to call them with the news their mother was shot!"

Sharon tried to control her anger, breathing through although it was hard as she felt the anger boil in her veins. The drum of her heartbeat louder with each second that ticked away. He had always been opposed to her working for the LAPD.

"You know they won't like it, that's why you haven't told them yet."

The fact that Richard was right even more frustrating. He knew her too well. He knew their children. With the separation she had been able to cut him out of her life, but she would never be able to cut all the strings that had been once between them. He knew her for so long already, years of being able to explore her mind. She wouldn't admit it to him though. She couldn't bring herself to give him that satisfaction.

"You make it sound like I'm putting myself in the line of fire each day."

"Oh you didn't get injured today then?"

"It's just a scratch."

She dragged out her words, with each word passing, her voice getting louder.

"One inch higher and he could have killed you with that chair."

"Right now, I'm just getting a killer headache because of you."

"A doctor needs to look at that. I'll bring you to the hospital."

"No."

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of playing the husband. Taking care of her needs. That wasn't his job anymore. It had stopped being his job a very long time ago.

"No?"

He didn't like to hear her say the word no. She knew that. He didn't like being said 'no' to in general. It would bug him endlessly when she wouldn't do as he expected her to or like he would tell her to. For her it was a way to show him she was in control of herself and she didn't want him to be involved in her life.

"I don't want you taking me anywhere."

Richard ignored her. He could tell she was being cross, probably because she was frustrated for him exposing her little secret. He didn't care, he was going to take care of her whether she wanted to or not. He reached out to touch her arm, but before he came into touch with it Andy had already blocked him.

"You heard her."

"Mind your own business."

Andy looked sharp at the pompous man in front of him.

"I am."

For a moment the two men stared at each other. Like two alpha males. Provenza witnessed it in awe. He couldn't believe it, when he had heard that man, calling Flynn her 'boyfriend'. But now he looked really protective of her. So this was true, Flynn, the man he had known for years, with whom he shared his love for the Red Socks with, was now, not only dating, but apparently also sleeping with the Wicked Witch. That's what that stupid grin had been about. The mere thought of it made his stomach turn. How could someone make a one hundred and eighty degrees turn like that?

Richard studied Flynn, his gaze. His brown eyes flashed with a warmer color, a warning sign. Clenched jaw the only other sign that he was tense. His chest heaving up and down steady, calm. He wasn't losing his temper, but he meant what he said. This guy wasn't going to back off. Not because of him anyway.

"You want to take this outside, Lieutenant?"

A small smile curled on Andy's lips, how would he love to. The thought of punching the lights out of that pompous weasel. To teach him a lesson once and for all as it was long overdue. He could imagine Sharon wouldn't be happy though. Besides that guy was right about one thing, a doctor should check out that gash on her forehead. This had to end now, sooner than later. So he shook his head, smug smile on his face.

"Nope, don't feel threatened by you one bit. Besides I have more important things to take care of."

The only thing that mattered now was taking care of Sharon. He wanted her out of there. To a doctor to take care of the gash on her forehead. It was deep and her being nauseous worried him. She could have a concussion. She would need to rest. The last thing she would need was him going out to fight with Richard and leaving her behind with their shocked colleagues. He wanted her out of this environment. Andy turned to Sharon.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor."

Sharon just stared at him for a moment. Confused gaze in her eyes, dazed. Unsure whether it was caused by the drumming in her head, that seemed to get worse, or Andy just backing on the opportunity, she was sure, he had waited for, since the first time he had butted heads with Richard, to punch some sense into him. She knew his buttons had been pushed. Richard had the tendency to get under your skin real fast. So he was restraining himself and all for her. Andy put her needs first, not his ego. She wasn't used to that, but it touched her heart in so many ways words never would be able to.


End file.
